Simbaladdin
Cast * Aladdin - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Princess Jasmine - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * The Genie - Timon (The Lion King) * Abu - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1½) * Rajah - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Sultan - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) * lago - Zazu (The Lion King) * Gazeem the Thief - Banzai (The Lion King) * Razoul - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Razoul's Guards - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) * The Magic carpet as itself * The Magic lamp as itself * The Cave of Wonders as itself * The Peddler - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Ladies Laughing ta Aladdin - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Balcony Harem Girls - Bruma, Kairel, and Phanty (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * Balcony Harem Girls - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Fat Ugly Woman - Ma (The Lion King 1½) * Two Hungry Children - Wolves Cubs (The Jungle Book) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Melman and Marty (Madagascar) * Prince Achmed - Alex (Madagascar) * Omar The Melon Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Pot Seller - Horton (Horton Hearts a Who (1970)) * Nutt Seller - King Julien (Madagascar) * Necklace Seller - Maurice (Madagascar) * Fish Seller - Rico (Madagascar) * Fire Eater - Tantor (Tarzan) * Boy wanting an apple - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) * Apple Seller - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Old Man Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Bianca (The Rescuers), Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) and Atta (A Bug's Life) * Camel Abu - The Great Prince (Bambi) * Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * Ostrich abu - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) * Turtle abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Rabbit Genie - White Rabbit (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Sheep Genie - Max (The Little Mermaid) * Old Man Genie - Patrick Starfish (Spongebob Squarepants) * Little Boy Genie - Katie (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Fat Man Genie - Mr Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * 75 Golden Camel - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Brids (Horton Hears a Who (1970)) * Exotic Type Mammals - Manny (Ice Age) * Leopard Genie - Baby Alex (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Goat Genie - Baby Melman (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Harem Genie - Gia (Madagascar 3) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Dumbo) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Llamas - Macrauchenias (Ice Age) * Bears and Lions - Little John and Prince John (Robin Hood) * Brass Bands - Big Bad Wolf playing trumpet (Looney Tunes) * Teacher Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * One of flamingos - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Rajah as Cub - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) * Gigantic Genie - HellHound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Jafar's Snake Staf as itself * Chearlider Genie as themselves * Snake Jafar as himself * Genie Jafar as himself Category:Aladdin Spoofs